


Adorable? (The Pretty Please Continuation)

by Indigo_8



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_8/pseuds/Indigo_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn is <em>not</em> going to keep her new fuzzy demon pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorable? (The Pretty Please Continuation)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adorable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/206050) by [Dolimir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir). 



> Continues from Adorable by Dolimir, so read that first!

"We are _not_ keeping it."

"Why not? Look at his eyes! And his little tail!"

"I am more concerned with his teeth."

\--ritch--

"And claws."

"Anybody else think he looks like a creepy version of the Cheshire Cat?"

"Not helping, Xander."

"...the Cheshire Cat was always creepy."

"And you! How come you let this, this thing into my home?"

"Hey, I-"

"Oh, look, look, he's purring! I think he likes you."

"...help, please. He's on my lap. His claws are just-"

"Can we keep him _pleeease_?"

"Well, he does look pretty cuddly... But I bet that's how they lure you in, looking all sweet and cuddlesome, till they have you where they want you, and then they claw your face off."

"The Slayer's got it, Bit. 'cept for the face. They like to go for the guts."

"See? It's a demon and you're _not_ keeping it."

"Help? Still in a good position to stop the Harris lineage."

"Spike's a demon and you let him stay around."

"Hey! Who're you comparing to the fluffball?"


End file.
